


The New Doctor

by Mh1664



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mh1664/pseuds/Mh1664
Summary: Just a little story of the new doctor's first moments.





	The New Doctor

Where am I? What is this place... there's this man in this white coat approaching, and there's this machine beeping. It keeps beeping. Four times. Dur dum dur dum. 

That beep kept pulsing until I figured out what it was. I was in a hospital and the man was a doctor. A doctor. Why did I find that term familiar. I fixed my eyes open and felt a pain course through my body. The pain was only for a few moments, I still had enough regeneration energy. Regeneration energy? What's that? In this fashion, I kept questioning everything in my head, as if my mind was another person all together. 

"I just don't understand." I heard the man in the white coat say. "The machine must be faulty, because it's saying she has twice as many heart beats as she should have?"

I had just enough energy to look to who he was talking to; another man in a white coat. A doctor. What is it about that word? No, more important things to think about.

"Where... where is this?" I spoke. It was like speaking for the first time; my mouth didn't know how to speak. Then I remembered this always happens. What always happens? "Please... where am I?"

"In hospital, love." The doctor, the first one I'd seen, replied. "Can I get your name?"

"Name?" My mind went blank. "You mean... Doctor?"

"No, this man's the doctor, I'm just a nurse, love." He replied.

The actual doctor cleared his throat before speaking. "Hello, my name is Doctor Riley. Might I ask if you have any heart conditions?"

"Heart?" Why did everything sound so... nonsensical. Why did this question almost seem funny. "What do you mean?"

"Nevermind, could I have your name?" He replied.

"Name... name..." I tried and I tried to search for one inside my head. "John Smith."

"John? Short for Johanna?" He wrote it down.

"I... I don't..." I became distracted as the curtains drawn around me came into focus. There was noise from outside them; lots of noise. Talking, bustling, crying, so much noise all at once. The doctor stayed, looking over the monitors and me in general, but I'm sure I dosed off before then because the next thing I remember I was listening to a conversation him and the nurse were having behind the curtains.

"You said she'd received fatal injuries from a significant drop." The doctor was saying to the nurse. "Yet there's not even a scratch on her."

"I ain't lying. I saw her come in after the ambulance dropped her off." The nurse replied. "She was a goner she was. Broken spine, collapsed lung... God knows about the internal bleeding. Then she wakes up and she's fine? It don't make no sense. Why's that thing say she got two hearts anyway. I tell you something ain't right about her. This the type of stuff you see before the government bumps you off, I tell you."

"A hospital is no place for your ridiculous conspiracies." Responded Doctor Riley. "If we weren't so short for employees I'd have you fired."

Two hearts. I felt both my hearts underneath this ridiculous hospital garment I was wearing, not a spot of colour on it; certainly not a suit. Where did my suit go? I was wearing a suit? Yes, of course I was, back when I was in my TARDIS. Yes... time and relative dimension in space. "My police box!" I said out loud, not disturbing anyone over the deafening noise of this hospital. Back to the suit; I was wearing it back when I was me, but I wasn't, and now I'm me... but not quite the me I was before, but who am I? The room began to spin along with my winding thoughts, around and around. 

"I got pictures of her, Doctor." I heard the nurse say. "Pictures when she first came in, they prove it. She was in a bad way I tell you. Do you think she's... an alien?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Came the Doctor Riley's reply.

Then I realised one thing. I had to get out of here. Something about my body not being fit for them to see at this moment... interfering with time... changing the course of history. I had to leave. So I did exactly that. Pushing myself up with the energy from my new regeneration, I placed my bare feet on the cold pale floor of the noisy hospital. It felt so odd. These feet didn't feel like they belonged to me. I felt like a stranger to my own body. My own body, which was different to my own mind? But who was I? I stumbled on my first step. I pulled out this prickly needle digging into the flesh of my hand. It felt painful. The sensation of pain; bitter like... like... I didn't know. No, I did know... bitter like the acute sting of loneliness. That pain in my stomach when I was travelling alone. Alone in my TARDIS. 

I took some more tumbling steps. I was limping, but slowly; step by step, I became more stable. Until I was running; sprinting even. The cries from the doctors and the nurses asking me... no, begging me to stay were all ignored, because if I knew one thing, it was that I needed to find my TARDIS. My TARDIS that I stole from Gallifrey. Then I began to remember all at once as I ran out of the door of that busy hospital in that ghastly colourless dress-thing.

"I'm the champion of Earth... I think this is Earth." I said aloud my thoughts as I kept running. "No, I'm not a champion, I'm a coward. I'm running. I always run."

Then I stopped running. I had to stop. I was out of breath. "No, I'm not a coward. I'm a Child of Time from Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborus. I'm thousands of years old... maybe even millions; there's no way to tell, but the one thing that I've never been is a coward. I never kill... never carry weapons, but that doesn't make me a coward."

I took a few moments to catch my breath. "I'm the Doctor. I'm the first Doctor. That's where the word comes from; THAT'S ME. But even more importantly, I'm alive. I shouldn't be, I died. I was killed, but I'm alive." I couldn't help but smile at the brilliance of it all. "Isn't that so... brilliant!"


End file.
